1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions for eyelashes, which are excellent in make-up effects (long lash effect) such as making eyelashes appear longer and emphasizing eyes, and is excellent in long-lasting property of such effects, having favorable usability, providing a uniform make-up film, and also having satisfactory stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical examples of conventional cosmetic compositions with fibers blended therein include cosmetic compositions for eyelashes. The cosmetic compositions for eyelashes have make-up effects such as highlighting of eyes by making the eyelashes curl upwards and appear thicker and longer.
Conventionally, these cosmetic compositions for eyelashes have been composed of solid oil contents, e.g., a wax, and powder, a film forming agent, a water soluble polymer and the like as principal components. In order to impart a variety of usability, feel during use and performances needed as a cosmetic composition, studies on various formulations, and blending of ingredients have been carried out. For example, in light of performances, there exist emulsified cosmetic compositions for eyelashes, having enhanced adhesiveness to the eyelashes through increasing the amount of a wax having a comparatively low melting point, a resin and various film forming agents to be blended. Accordingly, improved make-up effects such as thickening and highlighting of the eyelashes, or make-up effects such as emphasizing of the eyes by making the eyelashes fix as it is curled upwards can be achieved (for example, see, JP-A Nos. 11-106313 and 2001-31526). In addition, make-up effects such as highlighting of the application site can be also directed by blending fibers such as nylon and rayon to make the eyelashes appear longer (for example, see, JP-A Nos. 9-263518 and 2001-154932). Moreover, an attempt to produce appearances with deeply chiseled features has been also made by improving the color tone to emphasize the eyes (for example, see, JP-A No. 2001-278744).